


Give and Recieve

by margoteve



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Val established relationship after he sort of redeems himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Recieve

Valerie had 1 lover before. She was 20 back then, he was a college guy, two years older from her. He was smart, kinda funny, she liked him and his dark brown eyes. His name was Malcolm. Their first time was awkward, uncomfortable and way too quick for her. Second only marginally better, third never happened. They broke up when he met someone new and Val was… surprisingly relieved. It just didn’t work out and there was no point of holding onto any sort of grudge.

After that she may have had an occasional one-night-stand or two but none of them serious. She was the Red Huntress, Ghost Hunting and relationships just didn’t seem to work.

Until fast forward, she was 27 and was currently bedding the most dangerous ghost in history.

Dan made love the same way he conquered Earth and Ghost Zone. It was probably a cheesy comparison but her brain was not exactly working right at the moment. He took what he wanted, how he wanted and when he wanted. He was not a Giver not in slightest. But he liked to gloat, milk as much as he could from every action, savoir his conquest. He loved watching the chaos he caused and make it spiral more and more until there was nothing left.

He took wild pleasure into watching her squirm, purred with each of her loud moans, each shiver, every twist of her body, the slight shine of sweat on her beautiful brown body he took for small victory. But he was not gentle. Each thrust - powerful, each flick of his fingers precise. There was a method in his play. The bed squeaked under them so much Val worried it might break. The wall most likely had marks from where the headboard hit constantly. And he took more and more, until she had no more to give, until the pleasure broke through her body. Her body arched, her body sent into uncontrollable twitches, lips marked with his name. He loved hearing his own name.

Mind in shambles, she breathed heavily, the ecstasy replaced by this warm sensation of just feeling so good and content and just sate. God he was good.

“Glad we share the mind set.” Dan’s cackling made her open her eyes, and realize she said that last part out loud.

She wanted to wipe that smug smile out of his face or at least punch him in the shoulder but she was too lazy for that.

“Ass.”

“Agreed but yours, which makes it all the better.” he murmured in slightly rumbly voice of his, nipping at her ear. It send her currently delicate nerves into overdrive and she whimpered pushing him off of herself.

They ended up reversing their positions, with her now on top of him. His hand went up to toy with her hair.

“I like what you did with them,” he complimented, twirling one curly hair between his fingers. “It suits you.”

She has replaced her military cut, letting her hair grown a bit and then did an undercut, leaving one side of her skull buzzed short. She thought about maybe adding some pattern there.

“Thanks,” Val replied and stretched a bit.

But Dan’s hand didn’t stay in her hair long, he glazed over her shoulder and down her side, in teasing circles.

“So… round two?” one of his eyebrows arched, his red eyes were nearly black in the dark of her room.

Val thought that they probably won’t see each other for next couple months… So before replying she sat up and hopped onto his lap, straddling his hips.

“Only if you sure you can keep up with me, ghost.” she taunted, scratching her short fingernails over his chest.

He was about to reply when the bed whined and with loud thud the bed frame broke. They stared at each other in shock for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

“You owe me bed.” she said during short breaks for air.

“I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as another extension of the story I keep on writing. Happens somewhere after Holidays story. I guess let's call it Second Chance AU. I just love this ship too much. Another gift work to my friend Choco.


End file.
